


And It Keeps Getting Stronger

by Liana_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_Angel/pseuds/Liana_Angel
Summary: A look at Castiel's time with the Leviathan in him (with bonus Destiel!)





	And It Keeps Getting Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Imagine Dragon's Monster

On the first day, Castiel opened Purgatory.  He killed Balthazar, his brother and friend, riding the wave of power that came with the billions of souls trapped there.  He told himself that he did it for good reasons, that Balthazar was necessary collateral damage, just as Sam Winchester’s sanity was.

 

On the second day, Castiel killed Raphael, and was God.  He commanded the humans he once thought his friends to bow before him or perish.  After all, God needs followers, doesn’t he?  He went to heaven and slaughtered any who dared oppose him.  He stood in front of the might of heaven and declared himself God. On the third day, his blood turned black.  He cut himself open, curious, watching at the tar-like blood spilled on the pavement.  Later, long after he left, the blood would run down into the river, into the water, into the people themselves.

 

On the fourth day, he heard voices. The angel can lead us to a new world.

**The angel can feed us forever.**

**Silly angel.**

**The angel thinks he can control us.**

**The angel is young.**

**Naive.**

**The angel will die.**

**The angel will feed us.**

He didn’t go to Dean.  Later, consumed by grief for what he did do, he wished he had swallowed his pride and asked for help against the monsters inside his head.

 

On the fifth day, he blacked out.  He woke in a pool of blood (not his) surrounded by bodies, some just bones.  He woke to half-eaten bodies and a full stomach, and he fled.  He blacked out again and again and again, the same thing every time, until he was no more, and the thing inside him was all that was left.  

 

On the sixth day, the _thing_ inside Castiel used Jimmy Novak’s body to walk into the lake.  Castiel saw as Dean watched, knowing they were both helpless to stop this.  He screamed against the  _thing_ silencing his voice, screamed for the angel he once was, screamed for Dean, screamed love confessions and apologies, knowing that Dean would never hear them.

 

On the seventh day, Emanuel woke. With no memory, he discovered he had a gift for helping people.  It felt like a new start, although he had no idea what he needed to start over from.  When Dean showed up on his doorstep, although he still remembered nothing, he knew that this man was his other half, so he went along with him, and became Castiel again.  And that night, they both agreed not to tell anyone about the small kiss when they realized they were both back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be just a Leviathan!Castiel drabble, then Destiel happened...


End file.
